Fuuka Academy for Monsters
by Darkaileyba
Summary: A school for monsters of all sorts such as Lycanthropes and Vampires. What happens if two enemies of two different races falls in love without knowing each others true forms.
1. Intro

**Introduction**

Monsters have been among humans since the beginning of time. Humans don't know that monsters live among them. Monsters are able to disguise themselves by looking like humans. A school, Fuuka Academy, was created for monsters. The monsters learn how to love among the humans. They learn about the history between the humans and the monsters. They also learn about the war between the two races. Monsters have been fighting the humans and amongst themselves for over a millennium. The longest war is still continuing between vampires and lycanthropes (werewolves). Will it ever end or will it continue for another millennium of chaos, blood and death.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Natsuki's POV**

'Can't believe father is making me go to this school with Nina and Alyssa. I should be with him protecting the kingdom and not going to Fuuka,' I thought to myself while I was following the bus that goes to Fuuka Academy.

**Flashback**

_A knock came from the door. "Princess Natsuki, your father wishes to talk to you. He is in the study waiting for you," a voice called._

"_I'll be right there." I called back, putting the book down that I had been reading before being interrupted. 'What does he want now?' I thought to myself as I was walking towards the study._

_I knocked on the door. A maid opened the door for me while muttering 'Princess' and bowing. _

_I looked around the room to find books on shelves all around the room. My father's desk was at the back of the room. On his desk there is a picture of me and my little sisters, Nina and Alyssa. There are also pictures and paintings of wolves all around the room. The loveseat and couch were in the middle of the room with a glass table with wooden carvings of wolves. _

"_There you are Natsuki." My father spoke from his desk. It looked like he was signing a paper. For what? I'm not sure._

"_Hello father," I replied while placing my right hand over my heart and bowing (1). _

_His laughter filled the room. I looked up at him not sure why he was laughing. "Natsuki, remember your my daughter so you don't have to bow to me. Besides you never bow to me unless you think you are getting in trouble for something." He started laughing again and paused. He looked at me with a frown. "You did something didn't you?"_

_I laughed "No, father. It's just unexpected of you to call me unless I am in trouble or for something urgent."_

_He got up from behind his desk and walked towards me. "Well, there is an urgent matter we must discuss." While he was talking he led me to the loveseat and sat down. "Please sit Natsuki." He pointed towards the couch that was across from him._

"_What do you wish to talk about?" I asked him._

_He laughed a little. "Always to the point. I like that. Alright, there are rumours going around that the vampires are getting ready for an attack on the kingdom. We are not certain if the rumours are true but we are taking precautions. So we are sending you and your sisters to Fuuka Academy for your safety. I already sent a letter to the headmistress about the situation."_

"_Fuuka? The school for the different races of monsters," I said._

_He nodded. "Yes."_

"_So I will be going to Fuuka with Nina and Alyssa?" He nodded again. "Won't you be needing me here father."_

"_Why would I need you here?" he asked me with confusion on his face. But I could see the amusement in his eyes._

_I laughed with sarcasm in my voice. "Hahahaha...you and I both know you'll need me to command the army."_

_He gave me a small smile. "That is true. You are the General of the Army after all. But as the next heir to the throne and being my daughter and one of the most powerful lycanthropes in history. You're top priority is to stay alive and protect your sisters and to rule once I have passed. Understood?"_

_I didn't like his idea but I know deep down in my gut and heart that he is right. I sighed deeply before nodding my head. "You win this time old man." _

"_I'm glad you understand." He paused before continuing. "There is but one more matter we have to discuss. Before you leave we will be doing a private and small coronation ceremony with you. It will only be you, the priest and me. Your mother will be keeping Nina and Alyssa busy when we are doing the coronation."_

_My eyes widened with surprise. "Let me guess. We are doing the coronation in case something happens to you and mom when we're gone."_

_He nodded. "Correct. There is one more thing I want you to do. Act normal around your sisters. I don't want them to find out about the rumours." _

_I nodded. "Good, now let's go tell your sisters. Oh, and before I forget. You have to see the headmistress when you arrive."_

"_I will father." We left the study to find my mother and sisters. _

_Later that night we did the coronation which was short and very boring._

**End of Flashback**

Oh well. I knew it was stupid but he is right. I have to keep my sisters safe. No. Matter. What.

* * *

It was another hour before we went through the gates to Fuuka.

The bus stopped in the parking lot and parked. I drove up next to the bus on my Ducati Superbike 848 Evo and parked. The opening ceremony won't be until tomorrow so my sisters and I have time to settle in.

I jumped off my bike and took off my black helmet which had a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. I walked towards the bus to get Nina, Alyssa and our baggage so we could go to our room.

Nina came out first, closely followed by Alyssa. Seeing Nina and Alyssa made me smile. I'm happy that I have two amazing little sisters.

Nina and Alyssa don't look similar. Nina has brown eyes and black hair. Alyssa has blond hair and very beautiful blue eyes.

Nina and Alyssa came towards me. Alyssa kept looking around and smiling. "Wow. The school is amazing. What do you think Onee-chan?" Alyssa asked looking toward me.

"Honestly. I thought the Academy would be grander," I replied.

Alyssa looked at me with a pout on her face. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

I laughed at her cute pout. "I was only being honest Aly. Would you rather I lie or tell you the truth?"

Nina started laughing while Alyssa was blushing. "Alyssa, you and I both know that Suki is honest and never lies unless she really needs to. Right, Suki?"

I nodded and Alyssa stopped pouting. "Okay. Guess you got a point Nina-chan."

"Come on. Let's grab our stuff," I said while walking towards the bus.

We walked towards the bus and grabbed our luggage. "Father said he will be sending the rest of our stuff sometime tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my guitar case and putting it on my shoulder and grabbed my backpack and two suitcases. I looked over and saw Nina and Alyssa, also, grabbing their suitcases.

"What more is there to send?" Nina asked.

I smiled. "Well he's sending over my art supplies and my bow and arrows so I can practice here. I hear they have an archery club here. I might be joining. He's, also, sending my amp for my guitar."

It was Nina's turn to smile. "You are actually joining a club."

I nodded. "Oh. I forgot to mention that father wants all of us to join a school club?"

"WHAT?" Nina yelled.

I laughed at the look on Nina's face. Her look was of shock and a little of anger. "I'll explain while were walking," I said. We walked towards the main building of the Academy to pick up our room keys and schedules. "Father believes it will be better to join a club to keep us busy or to get acquainted with others." I grabbed a pamphlet from the back pocket of my jeans. "Here are all of the clubs that Fuuka has to offer."

Nina grabbed the pamphlet from my hand and started reading.

By the time she finished reading we were at the main building. "Are you just joining the archery club?" Nina asked.

I shook my head. "I'm also thinking about joining the swimming club and the track and field club as well. Do you know which club you two are going to join?"

"I guess I'll join the track and field also," Nina replied.

"I'll be joining the choir," Alyssa said enthusiastically. "I want to be as good as you, Onee-chan."

I smiled. "Don't worry Aly. You'll be surpassing me when you're older. Also if you need help with it then all you have to do is ask." I smiled. Alyssa nodded.

Nina opened the door to the main building for us. "Thanks little sis," I said while rubbing her head like a little kid. She grumbled while I walked by.

We walked into the office. Behind the desk was a blond girl who looked the same age as Nina. She also had green eyes. Not like my emerald green eyes but a little lighter. Almost lime green but a little darker.

"Excuse me," I said in my neutral voice. I only show my true self to my family and close friends. I always act cold and neutral to others who aren't close to me.

The girl jumped at hearing my voice and she looked up. "H-hello. May I-I h-help you?" When she looked at me, I saw her look at my right eye. I knew she was looking at the scar that goes from the top of my eyebrow down to about an inch below my eye. I don't blame her. People always seem to  
look at my scar. At least no one can see the rest of my scars.

Before I could say anything, Nina spoke up. "Sorry about my sister scaring you."

I looked behind me and saw Nina with a little blush on her cheeks. 'Hm. Seems Nina has a little crush already.' I thought to myself, inwardly smiling.

I looked back to the girl behind the counter and saw she also had a blush on her cheeks. I inwardly smiled to myself again. "Yeah. Sorry. I thought you heard us coming in Miss..."

She looked up at me again. "Oh. I-I'm Erstin Ho. Nice to meet you."

"Yes. I'm Natsuki Kuga." I turned around and grabbed Nina's hand so she could stand beside me. "This is my little sister Nina. Since, by the look on your face that you were wondering," I said in my teasing tone. They both looked at me with shock on their faces. They had darker blushes on their face. I laughed. "I'm sorry. Couldn't help but tease you Erstin-chan. The blonde on the other side is Alyssa, the youngest."

Alyssa smiled and said a little hello. Alyssa is quite shy when it comes to other people.

"Anyways, we're here for our room keys and schedules." I said.

Erstin nodded. She went to the computer and typed for a couple of minutes. Another few minutes and our schedules were printed. "Here are your schedules and room keys." She handed me our schedules and keys. "Um, normally, everyone gets a dorm room to themselves but, it seems you three are sharing rooms."

I nodded. "Yeah, the headmistress wants us to share a room since we are family. Thank you, Erstin." I walked towards Erstin and grabbed a sticky note on the counter and a pen. I wrote my cell phone number and Nina's. "The first is my number in case you want to get together and talk about a certain _someone_ and the second is Nina's number. If you have a question you want to ask about Nina. Just text me. I'll tell you anything you want, Erstin-chan." She had a cute blush on her cheeks. Every second I spoke it got darker. I smiled. 'Success.'

I saw her looking over my shoulder. I knew she was looking at Nina. She looked back at me and nodded. "I appreciate it Kruger-san," She whispered back. What caught me off guard was that she didn't stutter.

"You can call me Natsuki. Since I'm calling you Erstin," I replied.

"Suki. What are you doing?" Nina asked. I could tell by her voice that she was getting suspicious.

"Nothing. I was just asking where I could find the headmistress," I replied. "Thank you Erstin-chan," I said in my regular voice.

"You're welcome, Natsuki-kun," Erstin replied in a shy voice. I smiled. I could hear Nina and Alyssa gasp in surprise and shock.

"Don't worry you two. I gave her permission to call me by my name," I said. "Let's get going."

They nodded and we headed towards the dorms.

* * *

It took us about ten minutes to finally get to the dorms. I looked down  
at the key to see that our room number was _301._

'Great. It's on the third floor,' I thought to myself.

"Come on," I said, while walking towards the elevator. It took a couple more minutes to reach the third floor. Walking out of the elevator, I stopped at room 301 and unlocked the door.

I walked in first. Normally there is just one bed but, this room was meant for me and my sisters. I grabbed the bed beside the wall and put my things on it. I looked around to see there is a bathroom and a reasonable size of a kitchen with a stove, a wooden table and three chairs.

"Wow. Fuuka doesn't cheap out, huh?" Nina spoke beside me. She took the bed on the other side of the room.

"My thoughts exactly, sis," I replied. "Okay. I gotta go and speak with the headmistress. Will you guys be alright by yourself?"

Nina and Alyssa nodded.

I walking to the door, where I turned around. "Oh and no exploring until I get back. Don't want you guys getting lost."

"We won't leave, Onee-chan," Alyssa replied.

I nodded. "Good. Once I come back then we can go exploring." I turned back to the door and left. 'I guess it's time to talk to Headmistress Mashiro.'

* * *

**(1) Showing respect to the royal lycanthrope family.**

**Omake:**

**D: Darkaileyba here. Here is the first chapter. I changed a few things but no big changes. Hey, Nat-**

**N: *Singing* Nina and Erstin sitting in a tree**

**A: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**D: *Shrugs* _'Might as well join in'_ First comes love**

**N: Than comes marriage**

**A + D: Than comes a baby**

**N + A + D: In a baby carriage!**

**n: NATSUKI, ALYSSA, DARKAILEYBA! *Chases us with a katana***

**D: *Runs* Oh, shit. Don't forget to read and review. NINA PUT THE BLOODY KATANA AWAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. Headmistress and Pup

**AN: Not a must read. I just changed a few words so not a need to read.**

**Chapter 2: Headmistress and Pup**

I knocked on the principal's office door.

"Come in," a child's voice called out.

I walked in to find a girl with long, light purple hair and green eyes. Beside her was a woman with short, pink hair and she also had green eyes. Except the woman's eyes were a lighter green then the girl's. They didn't look up from the paper that they were signing.

I smiled. "Hello Mashiro."

Mashiro quickly looked up and stared at me like I had a second head. Mashiro slowly smiled with tears in her eyes. "Natsuki," she whispered.

I smiled again and walked towards Mashiro. I walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "It's been quite awhile, cuz."

She reached out towards me. I smiled knowing what she wanted. I walked closer and pulled her into my arms. I had my arms around her small waist while she had her arms around my neck securely. She also had her face in the crook of my neck. We held onto each other like our lives depended on it. I knew she was trying to hold in her tears. "Don't hold back Mashiro. Let it all out sweetie. You deserve it," I whispered into her ear.

After whispering to her, she started letting it all out. Her tears falling on my neck and shirt. I soothingly rubbed her back. "I missed you too."

Her body shook in my arms while she sobbed. I held her tighter and she also held on to me tighter.

I don't know how long we held onto each other. It probably had only been a few minutes. By the time she pulled back and looked at me she had stopped crying. "Natsuki, I can't believe it."

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and placed her back in her wheelchair. I leaned against her desk and said, teasingly, "Don't tell me you're actually the headmistress of this school. Imagine the shock on my face upon hearing Headmistress Mashiro Kazahana."

Mashiro laughed and playfully smacked me on the arm. "Don't be mean Suki-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?" I asked.

"I also have been good. I'm better now that you are here. How long has it been since we last saw each other? It doesn't really seem that long."

I laughed. "You're kidding right? It has been over a century since the last time we've seen each other."

She nodded. "Right. It just seems shorter. Feels like I just saw last week."

I nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't feel that long ago but I guess we have had our time occupied." I looked towards the other occupant in the room. "It's also good to see you Fumi."

She nodded. "As to you, Princess Natsuki."

I looked Mashiro in the eyes and I spoke in my emotionless voice. "It's been good getting caught up and everything but we have business to discuss."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Yes, we do. Please, take a seat."

I walked back around the desk to the chair in front of Mashiro's desk. "My father said that he had sent a letter telling you of what is happening."

"Yes, he has. He also sent something for you as well. Fumi, can you get it please?" Fumi nodded to Mashiro.

'Why would father send something to Mashiro if it's for me and not her,' I thought to myself when Fumi walked in with a case and put it on the desk.

I looked up to Mashiro and she looked right back. I stood up and walked to the desk. The case was black with some silver symbols which are of the lycanthrope language. I slowly opened the case and once it was open I gasped.

In the case was a sword. A sword that I have seen in my father's study. It was the sword of the Kruger family. The hilt of the sword was pure silver, but not the silver that is harmful to lycanthropes. On the pommel of the hilt was a wolf's head howling. The guard of the hilt had a wolf on either side. It looked like the wolves were running. I picked up the sword and unsheathed it. The blade of the sword was also silver. It was so shiny that it looked like it was practically glowing. It also had an inscription on the side of the blade which said 'Et cor tuum ne diligatis proxima praesidia. **(1)**'

"Protect those you love and keep them close to your heart," I whispered to myself. I looked back at the case and saw a letter in the case. I grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_Hi sweetie. If you are reading this then you have already seen the sword. I'm sure you have remembered that this is the Kruger sword. I know, you know that the name of the sword is __Lupus Dente Relictam_ **(2)**_. When calling its name the sword will release its full power. I have not seen what its true power is because I haven't been able to unlock the true power of the sword. I sent it to Mashiro to give it to you because I know that you will be able to activate the true power of the sword. I am passing it onto you now, my daughter. In case something happens to me, I will know that it is safe in your hands. Keep it close to you at all times. _

_Also, if there is a reason for you to return to me and your mother then make sure that you teach Nina how to fight before coming home, so that she will be able to protect Alyssa and take over if something happens to us. I hope you don't have to return. Until then take care._

_Truly yours,_

_Your Father._

"So, what does it say?" Mashiro asked looking at me to see any kind of emotion.

"He's passing the sword to me." I replied.

"Is that the Kruger heirloom?"

I nodded. "It was good to see you again Mashiro. But, I should return to Nina and Alyssa."

Mashiro nodded. "Of course. Oh, before I forget there will be an announcement at the ceremony tomorrow. I expect you to come to the ceremony."

"I was planning on it anyways." I turned towards the door and started walking.

"Natsuki? Be careful cousin. I don't want anything to happen to you," Mashiro said in a low voice.

I turned around to look at her and smiled, "Always."

I walked down the path towards the dorms. 'I can't believe what father said. Teach Nina how to fight. Easier said than done. She's not a fighter. Father knows that. Neither Alyssa nor Nina are fighters, but, I have no choice. She needs to learn. But –.' I thought to myself before getting interrupted by whining.

I stopped and listened to the whining. "The whine sounds like a wolf," I muttered to myself.

I cocked my head to the left to listen and started walking into the woods. I relied on only my hearing to guide me to the whining. I walked for a few more minutes until I saw him. It was a small white pup. I slowly walked closer to him. When I got closer I could see he had a black marking on his upper back in between his shoulder blades. The marking looked like a skull. 'I have the same marking on my lower back,' I thought to myself.

He turned towards me when I accidentally stepped on a twig which snapped. He looked at me cautiously when I slowly, continued to walk towards him. I looked at his eyes which were a very light blue. We kept looking at each other for a few more moments before he turned away.

He whined and started licking his leg. That's when I smelled the blood. I looked to see two long scratches. One was short and shallow while the other one was long and deep. "Don't do that. You'll make it worse. Let me help you," I softly said while moving closer.

He looked at me warily. I slowly extended my hand for him to sniff. He looked at me while smelling my hand. His eyes changed from caution to trust. I knew he smelt the wolf in me. I slowly moved closer to him and laid my hand on his head. When I touched his head I felt a little zap of electricity go through my hand and all the way up my arm. The current continued through the rest of my body.

I pulled my hand away from him from the shock. It didn't hurt me but it certainly surprised me. I slowly smiled at him. I knew that in every Lycan there was a wolf that is compatible to their power. When you feel an electric current when touching a wolf it means that the wolf is your perfect match. We call our wolves Guardians. Our Guardian will protect and fight with their master. Rumours say if a Guardian dies then the master will die as well. But if the master dies, the Guardian will live on and protect the family of their master.

One way to join together as one is to exchange blood. Once that is done, then the Guardian and master will be able to communicate with each other whether they are close or far away. They will also feel each other's emotions as well. The Guardian and master will practically be joined as one in body and in soul.

I laid my hand back on his head and gently scratched his ears. "You're my Guardian. I have been looking for you for a very long time," I whispered to him.

I slowly slid my right arm under his front legs and head and then my left under his hind legs. I slowly brought him up to my chest. Once he was against my chest and I had a proper hold on him I slowly stood up. "Let's get going so I can fix your leg," I whispered softly into his ears and started walking out of the woods towards the dorms.

* * *

I walked into the dorm and laid the pup on my bed. "Nina? Alyssa? Are you here?" I called out. 'Those little brats snuck out.'

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. I walked towards the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and walked back to the pup. I got out what I needed and tended to the scratches on his leg. He whined every time I touched his scratches.

I first disinfected the cuts and started stitching up his nasty gash when the door to the dorm room opened. "See? Told you she wouldn't be back," I heard Nina whisper to Alyssa.

"But, I told her we wouldn't leave the dorms," Alyssa whispered back.

"Yeah, well –," Nina started but trailed off. "Oh, hey Suki," Nina said while laughing nervously.

"Onee-chan, I told her we shouldn't -," Alyssa started before I held my hand up for her to stop.

"It's alright. Alyssa can you get a bowl of milk, please?" I asked while stitching the rest of the scratches.

"Um, okay," Alyssa said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Nina?" I asked while wrapping a bandage around the pup's leg.

"Y-yes?" Nina said nervously.

"Don't sneak out unless you tell me or if I'm not here, text me or leave a note. Understood?" I said sternly but, softly.

"Yes."

"Good." I turned back to the pup and finished bandaging his leg.

I heard Alyssa come from the kitchen. "Here's the milk," she said, passing me the bowl.

I turned towards her and grabbed the bowl. I held the bowl under the pup's nose. "Here," I whispered to him. He sniffed it and licked it once. He must've liked the taste because he practically attacked the milk. I laughed softly.

"Who are you talking to?" Alyssa asked.

"Take a look for yourself," I moved over a little but not too far away.

"Aw. He's so adorable. Where did you find him?" Alyssa asked while taking a step towards the pup.

"I found him in the woods. I don't know what happened to him. I was just fixing his leg when you two came in."

"Why didn't you just take him to a vet or something," Nina asked.

I turned around and looked at them. "Because I finally found my Guardian."

"You mean this pup is your Guardian?" Alyssa asked, smiling.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"Suki? How long has it been since you've been looking for your Guardian?" Nina asked curiously.

I took a deep breath before replying. "A very long time."

"When will you be exchanging blood with him," Alyssa asked.

"Tomorrow night. Since it will be a full moon." I replied back. I turned back towards the pup and saw he was finished with the milk. I turned towards Alyssa and handed her the bowl. "Can you put this away and once you are done, get ready for bed. It'll be a long day tomorrow. You too Nina."

They nodded and headed on their own way to get ready. I stood up and went to my suitcase to get my sleeping clothes. I undressed and replaced my pants with black boxers and my t-shirt with a black tank top. I walked back towards the bed and slowly and carefully crawled over the pup. I pulled down the covers and crawled in. I looked at the pup, who was already sleeping.

"Goodnight Onee-chan," Alyssa said while crawling into her bed and Nina muttered a small 'Goodnight Suki and Alyssa.'

"Goodnight Aly. Goodnight Nina." I turned back to my Guardian and softly smiled. I put my hand on his head and started scratching his ears. "Goodnight. . . Duran," I softly whispered before unconsciousness consumed me.

**(1) Latin for ****Protect those you love and keep them close to your heart**

**(2) Latin for Wolf Fang**

**D: Hey, I just made a few changes but nothing big so you don't have to read but hey might as well.**

**Omake: **

**D: Hey everyone.**

**N: Why did you redo the chapter?**

**D: I didn't.**

**N: Yeah you did.**

**D: No I didn't. I made a few changes.**

**N: ...why?**

**D: I didn't like a few parts and I like using latin.**

**N: But, you don't know latin.**

**D: *covers Natsuki's mouth* Shhhh, they don't know that.**

**N: Mmmmmmph. 'They do now'**

**D: Hehehehe, um uh p-please ignore her. Hehehehe, R&R**

**N: 'Baka'**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Once my eyes became accustomed to the light, I sat up. I looked around and saw that Alyssa and Nina were still sleeping.

I felt movement against my left thigh. When I looked down, I saw bright blue eyes looking at me. I softly smiled, "Good morning, Duran." I laid my hand on his head and started scratching his ears.

He wagged his tail while I scratched his ears. Afterwards, I crawled over Duran to take a shower. I walked towards my suitcase. I took out black jeans and a black tank top. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water for the shower.

I stripped out of my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I am well muscled but not overly. I traced a scar that went from my right shoulder to my left hip. The scar is a cleaner one than my other scars except the one across my eye. Markings covered both of my arms. The markings went all the way from my wrist to my shoulder on both arms. The marking on my right arm has words and intricate symbols of the lycanthrope language. My left arm also has words but they were different than the one on my right. The words are of ancient writing of the lycanthropes. The unusual thing about the markings is that I was born with them. Some say it's a curse, others say it's a prophecy. Some even said I was an abomination.

If I turned around there will be a tattoo. The tattoo went from my right hip to my left hip. Every line in the tattoo represents a battle that I have fought in. The marking are of the lycanthrope language but, doesn't say anything specific. Another tattoo is of black angel wings on my back. There are also many scars on my back which were thin but long. There were about a dozen or maybe more. I don't remember how many since it was from a long time ago.

I turned away from the mirror to walk into the shower. Once I was in the shower, I walked underneath the water. I let the water run down my body. The warm water soothed my muscles and warmed my body. I washed my hair and body before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a navy blue towel and grabbed another towel to dry my hair.

I put on clothes which consisted of socks, underwear, black jeans, black sports bra, and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and teeth before exiting the bathroom.

I walked to put my pyjamas back onto my bed. Duran was still lying on the bed with his head between his paws. I walked towards him and kneeled. I laid my head by his head and raised my hand. I scratched his ears.

I smirked at him. "Wanna see something funny?"

He wagged his tail and cocked his head to the right. I laughed and scratched his ear one more time before standing up and walking towards Alyssa's and Nina's bed. I took a deep breath trying not to laugh. "OH MY GOD! NINA, ALYSSA WAKE UP! THE DORM IS ON FIRE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nina was the first to jump out of bed. Alyssa jumped up a second after Nina and screamed. They both ran out of the room like the devil was on their tails. 'Wow,' I thought to myself while snickering.

I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. After about ten minutes the table was set and the food was on the table which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Just as I finished I heard the door open. I walked out to see who it was; though, I already knew. Nina and Alyssa both had blushes on their faces. "Good morning ladies," I said in a happy and cheery voice with a shit eating grin on my face.

Nina looked at me. "SUKI!" Nina yelled. Alyssa was looking at the ground with a blush on her face.

After Nina yelled I started to laugh. I was practically rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "ONEE-CHAN!" Alyssa yelled while blushing a darker shade of red.

I laughed even harder. "I-I'm . . . s-s-sor-ry . . . I-I couldn't . . . h-help i-it," I said between laughs.

Once my laughter subsided, I looked at them. I softly smiled, "It is the only way to wake you two up. You two practically sleep like rocks. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to run out of the dorm."

Alyssa looked to the ground again and gently kicked the carpet with her foot and Nina was pouting. I laughed softly, "Come on. I have breakfast ready."

I walked to my bed while Nina and Alyssa were walking into the kitchen. I stopped by my bed and looked at Duran. I kneeled in front of him. "Do you want to eat?"

He wagged his tail like crazy. I scratched his ear before slowly picking him up. Once he was in my arms, I walked into the kitchen.

Alyssa and Nina were already sitting at the table and dishing some food on their plates. I put Duran on my chair and walked to the cupboards to grab a bowl and then, I walked to the fridge to get the milk. I poured the milk into the bowl until it was about three quarters full. I put the milk back into the fridge and took the bowl of milk to the table. I picked Duran up and sat down. I laid him on the table by the bowl. He sniffed the bowl for a few seconds until he started licking at the milk.

I smiled softly. I dished up my food which also had mayonnaise (of course)**(1)**. I started eating my breakfast until Nina spoke up, "What you did was so uncalled for."

"Why was it uncalled for?" I asked her.

Nina blushed, "B-b-."

"Because Erstin-san saw her," Alyssa said with a smirk.

"ALYSSA!" Nina yelled.

I was drinking my coffee when Alyssa commented. I choked on my coffee while I was trying not to laugh. Once my coughing fit stopped I started laughing. "Oh my god. What happened?"

Nina groaned; "Alyssa and I ran out of the room as you already know but then . . ." she started.

**Flashback**

_We ran down the stairs, since we didn't want to use the elevator. We thought the dorm was on fire like you said it was. Afterwards, we ran out of the dorm doors. We stood outside for a few minutes until we heard footsteps coming towards us._

_I turned around to see Erstin. She wasn't wearing her uniform like she was when we first saw her. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse. I just kept looking at her. When she spoke I came out of my daze. _

"_H-hello Kruger-san," She said in a timid voice._

"_Hello Ho-san. But, please call me Nina."_

"_Okay, Nina-chan. But, only if you call me Erstin," she replied with a sweet smile which made her eyes sparkle. _

"_Okay," I replied back with a small smile on my face. _

"_Why are you outside?" she asked._

"_Oh, um, I heard my sister scream about a fire in the dorms," I replied._

"_What? If there was a fire then the alarm would have gone off," Erstin said with confusion on her face._

"_Did you say the alarm would have gone off?" I asked_

"_Yes," she said with a nod._

"_B-but my sister said . . ." I trailed off._

_I knew afterwards that you had pulled a prank on us._

_Alyssa giggled a little, "We should have known that Onee-chan was kidding. We were sleeping when it…" she trailed off._

_I felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked up to see Erstin looking at me with a blush that covered both of her cheeks. That's when I felt the breeze outside. I looked down to see that I was wearing a sports bra and boxers. _

_I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I knew I was blushing as well. "Damn it. I'm so going to kill Natsuki," I said to myself._

"_Uh-oh. That's when you know Nina-nee-chan is angry, when she doesn't call Onee-chan 'Suki'," Alyssa said in a teasing voice to Erstin. _

_I groaned to myself. "Whatever. Come on Alyssa. We should get going."_

_I turned to Erstin. "Um, sorry you had to see me like this."_

"_It's okay," she said not looking at me._

"_Will I see you at the opening ceremony later," I asked._

_She looked up and smiled. "Yes, you will."_

_I smiled back. "Great! I'll see you later then Erstin-chan."_

"_Okay. Bye Nina-chan and Alyssa-chan," she replied with a big smile._

_Afterwards, we walked back through the doors._

**End of Flashback**

"Then you know the rest," Nina finished.

After she was finished we were already done our breakfast.

I smiled, "I'm sorry. Like I said before, I wasn't expecting you to run out of the dorms."

"It's okay," Nina said with a small blush and a smile.

"You two go get dressed. I'll get Duran ready to get going. I don't really want to leave him here. I already called Mashiro and she said I can bring him along to the ceremony," I said while looking at Duran who had just finished his milk and was looking at me. I looked back towards Nina and Alyssa, "You had better hurry. The ceremony starts in half an hour."

* * *

We walked into the auditorium and saw a few students already sitting. Some were wearing their uniforms while others were wearing casual clothes.

I closed my eyes so I could use my ears to detect what I was looking for. I heard what I wanted and started walking down the aisle to the fourth row from the front. I could sense Nina and Alyssa walking behind me. I turned my head to see a couple students sitting in the fourth row.

I smiled. "Well, well, well. What do we have here," I said in a teasing tone.

The students I walked to stopped talking immediately. One of them turned around.

"N-Natsuki?" She asked in an unsure voice.

I smiled, "Hello Mai, Nao."

Mai stood up and walked towards me with a sweet smile. I passed Duran to Nina and walked towards Mai. I knew what was going to happen so I held my arms open.

She practically threw herself at me. Luckily, I was ready for her and braced myself, so I didn't move from my spot.

We stood hugging each other for a few minutes before she pulled out of the hug.

I took a good look at her. She had short orange hair and bright amethyst eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a black knee length skirt. The clothes hugged all of her curves. She also has a busty bosom. She's been busty ever since we were kids.

Mai Tokiha is a succubus and she is also my cousin. She doesn't seduce others like other succubus' do. She takes some energy from either me or one of our other friends who can endure it.

"Hey, mutt," a familiar taunting voice said from behind Mai.

I looked over Mai's shoulder to see another familiar face. "Hey, Juliet," I said back tauntingly.

"Hey! Don't call me Juliet!"

Juliet Nao Zhang. She has always been a pain in my ass. Her arrogance and sarcasm is so bloody annoying. But, she also has a caring side to her. Even though she doesn't show that side of her much.

I smiled at her. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to greet me more properly spider?"

Nao rolled her eyes but came towards me. She came over and stopped in front of me. I walked the last step to her and brought her into my arms. "It's good to see you again Nao," I whispered in her ear.

She brought her arms around me. "Yeah, it's been awhile Natsuki."

We pulled apart after a couple of minutes. Afterwards, I looked over to where Alyssa stood. She looked at Nao with a little blush on her face. I turned back to Nao. "You better go over and talk to Alyssa and don't forget to hug her. You two haven't seen each other for a year. I know that she missed you as much as you missed her," I whispered to her. She started to turn until I put my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, before I forget. You should probably confess to her also. You don't know when we leave here when you two will see each other again."

She turned back to me and nodded. When she turned to Alyssa, her eyes softened. She walked towards Alyssa.

I walked to Mai and stood beside her. I looked towards Nao and Alyssa. I  
didn't use my wolf hearing to listen to what Nao and Alyssa were talking about. But, I knew whatever Nao said was the right thing since her and Alyssa were hugging.

Nao pulled back and lifted Alyssa's chin so that they were both looking at each other. Nao leaned in and lightly kissed Alyssa on the lips. She pulled back and I heard her say, "I love you Alyssa. I have always been in love with you."

Alyssa smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too, Nao. With all of my heart." She leaned in and kissed Nao back. She wrapped her arms around her neck while Nao wrapped her arms around Aly's waist.

I softly smiled but after a few minutes I started to smirk. I looked towards Mai and she also had a little smirk. She looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in her amethyst eyes. I nodded. I turned back to Nao and Alyssa. I took a deep breath in and whistled wolfishly loudly. "Bow chicka wow wow!" I said after whistling wolfishly. While Mai was telling them to get a room. I had a shit eating grin on when they both looked at me with scarlet across their cheeks.

"ONEE-CHAN, MAI-CHAN!" "MUTT, MAI!" Alyssa and Nao said at the same time.

I laughed at them while Mai was trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry," I said with a shrug.

I turned back to Mai. "So, where is everyone else?" I asked while going to sit beside Nina. She passed Duran back to me.

Mai walked over and sat beside me. "Well, Reito is talking to another guy."

"Figures," I muttered.

Mai smiled. "Yeah, he is always talking to some guy. Anyways, Chie and Aoi are either talking to some students for some gossip or making out somewhere before they come here."

"I'll probably bet on the latter."

She giggled a little. "I think so too. Um, I'm not sure where Takumi and Akira are at."

"How has Takumi been?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"He's been better ever since the surgery."

"I'm glad to hear it," I replied with relief. "And Nagi is probably spying on someone or he's most likely with Reito."

"What about Tate?" I asked with disgust. I hid it from my voice.

Mai looked away when I mentioned his name. She stayed silent for a few minutes before answering. "The bastard is with Shiho now. He cheated on me with her and got her pregnant."

"That bastard." I snarled. "Is he going to this school?"

"Thankfully he isn't. I don't know what he's doing now."

I laid my hand on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry about Tate. I know that you loved him. But, don't let the bastard get to you. You will find someone who is the one for you. I know you will."

Mai softly smiled, "Thanks for saying that."

I nodded.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Natsuki-hime."

I looked over Mai's shoulder to see Nagi and Reito.

Nagi Artai has short, white hair. He is also pretty short. He has light pink eyes which is a little bit unnatural since I have never seen someone with pink eyes until I met Nagi. Nagi is also a werewolf which is how I know him. I met him when I was training new soldiers. He was a cocky little brat when I was training him. He exceeded in hand to hand combat in his class. I was impressed so I had a fight with him to see how good he was. He lasted longer than the others that I tested. The others lasted a few seconds. But, he lasted half an hour. I talked to him after our battle. He was an orphan. After he told me, I asked him if he would like to become my second in command when the time comes. Since that time, he has been training to become my brigadier. After a few years I gave him the rank of second in command.

A week after Nagi became my second in command I met his cousin Reito Kanzaki. At the time I didn't know Reito was gay until I caught him looking at my cousin's ass. I smacked him upside his head. He didn't look to happy about me hitting him, though he did deserve it. Since, my cousin, Takumi already had a girlfriend, Akira.

"It's good to see you too Nagi."

He flashed his trademark smirk. "Yes, it is."

I turned to Reito. "So, seen a guy who you're interested in beside Takumi."

He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know he had a girlfriend and he was straight."

I nodded. "I know. I just like teasing you about that time. So, have you?"

He nodded. "There is this one guy. His name is Keiichi."

I smiled. "He wouldn't be Keiichi Kuchiki?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"We were comrades until he had to take over his family's business when his father died," I said with a small, sad smile.

"Hm. I didn't feel that kind of aura around him," Reito said with a thoughtful expression.

I shrugged. "He never was a bad or commanding kind of guy."

I heard a couple of familiar footsteps coming our way. I looked up when the footsteps stopped.

"Hello Aoi, Chie," I said while waving.

Chie Hallard. She has short, dark gray hair and she also has brown eyes. We met when I went to one of Mai's birthday parties. She is one of the gossip queens in our group of friends. She is a shifter. Every shifter has one specific animal he or she transforms into. Chie turns into a hawk.

Aoi Senou. She has long brown hair which goes to her lower back. She also has bright blue eyes which can attract everyone to her. She is also another gossip queen. I met her at a ball my father held at the palace. Aoi's and my parents wanted us to become friends and maybe in the future if Aoi and I fell for each other than we would become more.

I invited Chie and Aoi to Alyssa's 10th birthday party. Chie was known for being a player but I could tell something was different when she set her eyes on Aoi. I wanted to do something for Chie so I introduced her to Aoi. After I introduced them I left them alone. Next thing I know I see them go to the garden together. Ever since then they have been friends. But, a couple of years ago they told me and the others that they are going out. We all congratulated them.

"Hey, Princess," Chie said with a kind smile while waving with her left hand. Her right hand was intertwined with Aoi's left hand.

"Hi Suki-chan," Aoi said with a shy smile.

Chie and Aoi sat down. We all sat together with Nina sitting in the aisle seat, with Reito and Nagi sitting on the other side of the group. Duran was lying in my arms snoozing away.

It was a few more minutes before the lights in the auditorium were dimmed. Then Fumi pushed Mashiro onto the stage. Fumi handed Mashiro the microphone and she stood beside her. Mashiro started to speak.

"Welcome to Fuuka Academy."

**(1) Of course there has to be mayo in this story except she's not obsessive with it like in other stories.**

**Omake:**

**N: What's your addiction Darkaileyba.**

**D: Mmmm, I don't have one.**

**A: Hehehehehe, than what's that in your hand D?**

**D: Oh, this. *_Lifts right hand to show an Ice Capp_* It's an Ice Capp, duh.**

**Ni: Won't that be your addiction than like Mayo is to Suki.**

**D: Mmmm, now that I think about. Yeah it would be but I'm not as addicted as Natsuki is to her Mayo.**

**A & Ni: *_Nods repeatedly_* So true.**

**N: I am not.**

**D: You so are. You put it on practically everything. I'm surprised you don't put on cake or ice cream. *_Shivers thinking about that nasty white condiment on a poor dessert._***

**N: Pffft, whatever. _*Walks away*_**

**D, A, Ni: _'She is so in denial.'_**


	5. Ceremony and Teasing

**Chapter 4: Ceremony and Teasing**

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to the new students. My name is Mashiro Kazahana and I am the Headmistress of Fuuka Academy," Mashiro began. "I will be talking about the rules and what the teachers will be expecting of you. Shortly, I will be explaining the elections that will be held in a couple of weeks for the new Student Council. Also, I will be talking about our new class that we are starting here."

"First is about the rules of Fuuka. There are only a few rules which are very basic. The most basic rule you all need to know is _never_ and I mean _never_ reveal your true form or tell others about what you are. This is the most important rule of the school. Anyone who shows or tells anyone about what you are, you will be immediately expelled from Fuuka Academy. Next rule is no fighting. If there is fighting then you are suspended or expelled depending on the extent of the fight. If you fight with your true form you are immediately expelled. Last rule is for the ones who smoke. Smoking will be done off campus. Anyone caught smoking on campus will have detention."

"Next, the teachers of this school will be expecting certain things. Miss Maria will be talking about what is expected of you all. So, please welcome Miss Maria," Mashiro finished.

A middle aged woman stood up from a chair on the stage. She had short white hair and green eyes. She walked up to Mashiro and took the microphone that was offered to her. She brought it to her mouth and began to speak, "Hello everyone, my name is Maria. But, you will call me Miss Maria. I will be a gym teacher to some of you. The teachers of this school including me will expect all students to arrive on time for classes. You will also be respectful to your teachers. No back talking and no ditching. That is all." She handed the microphone back to Mashiro.

"Thank you Miss Maria. Next are the elections that will be held in two weeks from today. Everyone who is interested can sign up. For those who know someone and want to nominate them, then you can. But, you can only be nominated for one spot. In one week there will be an announcement which will tell everyone who is nominated and for what. If there are any questions, you can ask after the ceremony."

"There will be a new class that will be starting this year. I would like to call up Midori Sugiura, who will explain the new class."

A red head that looked to be in her early thirties, walked up to the podium. "Hello. My name is Midori Sugiura. You may call me Midori-sensei."

"The new class that Fuuka Academy is introducing is a fighting class. There have been sightings of rogues of different species being seen on the campus. So I have asked permission to start a fighting class. You will learn to fight with certain weapons and how to defend yourself. I will be teaching all grades, but I will talk about that later on. I will have two friends who have experience in fighting to help me. They are both students that go to this school and they are the best fighters I know. I would like to call Natsuki Kuga and Nao Zhang to come on to the stage."

I turned my head towards Nao and lifted my right eyebrow. She gently shrugged before she stood up from her chair.

I passed Duran to Alyssa before standing as well. I waited for Nao before we both headed for the stage. I let Nao go first and I followed her on to the stage.

Midori greeted Nao with a handshake and exchanged some words before Midori turned towards me. I silently walked towards her. She quickly gave me a hug. "It's good to see you again, Na-chan."

"It's also good to see you again Aunty Midori," I gently replied before she let go of me and returned to the microphone. Nao stood on her right side while i stood to Midori's left.

"To my left is Natsuki Kuga who specializes in hand to hand combat, weapon combat and archery. Nao Zhang who is on my right specializes in poisons and knife throwing. I, on the other hand also specialize in weapon combat. Before I continue are there any questions?" Midori explained to the students.

One girl in the front shyly raised her hand. Midori nodded for the girl to ask her question. "Um, are you, Kuga-san, and Zhang-san going to be teaching together or separately?"

"We are going to first teach together until we feel that you can go onto tougher styles. We will let you decide if you want to train in archery, poison, knife throwing or weapon combat. However, everyone is going to learn hand to hand combat by Natsuki. But, if anyone who wants to learn the art of naginata than you must see Natsuki to learn. She is the only person I know who can use the naginata with grace and ease," Midori said the last part with a happy and excited tone in her voice and I could see her eyes twinkle with excitement.

I silently rolled my eyes at Midori for her childish excitement.

"That was a very good question you just asked. Now, we will be teaching each grade but, on different days. We will teach the thirds years twice times a week and the first and second years once every week and every grade will get every Friday off. Are there any questions concerning this?"

Someone in the back put their hand up and Midori nodded to this person to ask their question. "Why do the third years have to take the class two times and the first and second years only have to do it once a week?"

"The reason, is so the third years can get caught up with the first and second since this will be their last year at Fuuka Academy, unless they go to the University. Does this answer your question?" Midori asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now are there any more questions?" Midori asked looking around the auditorium. No one put their hand up. "Thank you for all of your questions. Natsuki and Nao you may take your seats," Midori said with a nod.

Nao and I went back down the stairs to our seats. I took Duran from Alyssa and laid him on top of my lap.

Mashiro was wheeled back to the podium. "Thank you Midori. And now onto more business-"

It took a few hours before the opening ceremony finally ended.

We all filed out with Nao and Alyssa in front of me holding hands, Mai walking beside me and the others following behind us.

Duran fell asleep halfway through and is still softly dozing away.

We walked a few minutes away from the auditorium to get out of the other students way.

Nao and Aly turned around and Nao asked, "What now?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "We can't really leave the academy grounds because of the rogues.

"I'm just wondering what rogues are doing at Fuuka Academy," I said while thinking of reasons of why rogues would come here unless . . . they are here for someone important.

I felt Mai shift beside me and softly whispered so it was only the two of us that heard. "Do you think they are here for you?"

"I'm not sure," I softly whispered back. "Well we could always get some food since it's close to lunch." I said louder so everyone could hear.

I looked to see everyone nod to my suggestion.

We all walked towards the cafeteria which was on the other side of the school. I softly elbowed Mai and gestured to Duran so she could take him. She nodded and gently took Duran and rested him on her chest. (Lucky Bastard)

I slowed my walk so I was walking beside Nina. I softly elbowed her to get her attention. She looked at me with her left eye brow raised. "What Suki-chan."

"Maybe we'll see Erstin-chan," I softly teased.

"Why would I want to see Ers-Ho-san?" she asked with a little stutter saying her name.

"Because I know you like her," I said in a sing song voice while quickly walking away.

"NATSUKI!" I heard Nina yell. I looked behind me to see her running towards me. I booted it and started laughing. I heard the others who heard our conversation also laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I quickly ran through the doors that leads to the cafeteria. I could hear footsteps quickly following me. I turned my head and saw Nina in the corner of my eye and started to laugh again til-

BAM!

I felt myself fall to the floor. I slowly got to a kneeling position and looked up to see what or who I hit and all I saw was red. (You guys better know who I'm talking about.)

**Hey Everyone it's DA!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but I just thought it would be a pretty good cliff hanger. I also wanna apologize for the laaaaaaaate update but you know life bites you in the ass so here is the chapter and also I will be reuploading my chapter since I changed a few words here and there but it's nothing major so you don't need to R&R.**

**DA out**


	6. Meeting Shizuru and Friends

**Chapter 5: Meeting Shizuru and Friends**

I couldn't believe the sight that's in front of me. A goddess with light chestnut colored hair that went to the middle of her back. Her crimson colored eyes which showed confusion. She had the standard uniform on.

I quickly jumped to my feet and offered my right hand to her. "I'm sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

She softly smiled, which I swear she caused my heart to skip a beat or two, and she laid her hand onto mine. "It's alright miss..."

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga and your name?" I softly asked with a smile.

"Shizuru, Shuzuru Fujino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Fujino-san. I just wished I didn't meet you by running into you," I said while scratching the back of my head.

She softly laughed, "It's alright Kuga-san."

"Please just call me Natsuki. I'm not much for honorifics."

"Only if you do the same," she stated.

As I was going to reply I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned to see my sisters and friends with either a smirk or a knowing smile.

"Oh, hi guys forgot you were there," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Shizuru let me introduce my sisters and friends."

"Please do," Shizuru said with a smile.

"The black haired one with braids is Nina my little sister, the cute little blonde is Alyssa my youngest sister, beside Alyssa is Juliet but she likes to be called Nao, the one with the big bust is Mai, the brown haired one is Aoi, the player beside her is her girlfriend Chie, the tall guy is Reito and the short one is Nagi." I said with an impish smile while I could hear the others making little comments.

"I'm not that little," Alyssa said with a pout.

"Don't call Juliet," Nao said with a frown.

"Hey!" Mai yelled with a blush.

"I am so not a player...well not anymore." Chie said with a downcast look while Aoi softly rubbed her back while muttering 'better not be.'

"I'm not that short." Nagi with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah you are," Reito said.

"Ara, hello everyone. I'm Shizuru Fujino."

"It's very nice to also meet you Fuj-," Mai started before she got interrupted.

"SHI-CHAN/BUBUZUKE!" I could distinctly hear two female voices calling.

I turned to see a busty blonde with violet colored eyes and a short brown haired teen with light purple eyes.

They quickly made their way towards us.

"Are you alright Shi-chan?" the brown haired teen asked while checking Shizuru to see if she had any injuries.

I looked over towards Shizuru and raised my right eyebrow while mouthing 'Shi-chan.'

Shizuru looked towards the floor with a light blush on her face which made my heart beat a little faster.

She turned her head to look at her friend. "I'm fine Ahn. Just a little accident."

"ACCIDENT. THAT WAS NO ACNE!" the blonde shouted.

"It's accident not acne Haruka," Ahn corrected.

"THAT'A WHAT I SAID!" Haruka yelled.

Ahn and Haruka kept bickering about I have no clue as to what.

I sidestepped towards Shizuru. "Are the always like this?" I softly asked.

She looked at me before nodding, "Unfortunately."

"Are they dating?"

Shizuru brought her hand up to cover her giggle but before she could respond I heard. "NO!" from two different voices.

I looked to see Ahn and Haruka looking at me with an incredulous look from Ahn and an angry look from Haruka.

"Sorry, It's just you two bicker like you're a married couple," I stated.

"Ara, ara. That is true," Shizuru said with a teasing voice while nodding her head up and down.

"BUBUZUKE YOU KNOW I'M DATING YUKINO NOT AHN!" Haruka yelled with her face a crimson color.

"Wow, she's actually dating someone?" I asked Shizuru.

She nodded while Haruka was yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"What I mean is that I'm surprised that someone is willing to deal with your screeching," I replied teasing Haruka.

"She got you there," Ahn said while laughing.

Haruka's face resembled that of a tomato.

"Don't worry Haruka. I'm just teasing ya. I'm glad that you have someone," I said with a sincere smile.

Haruka's face started going back to her original skin tone.

"Anyways, I'm just wondering if your Yukino's last name is Chrysant by any chance," I asked.

"Yes, how would you know?"

'So she has grown up already. Last time I saw Yukino was ten years ago,' I thought to myself. "I actually know Yukino's parents and I met Yukino through them."

Haruka nodded understanding.

I looked over Haruka's shoulder to see quite a familiar face. She had a sort of mousy face, short brown hair and dark green eyes. Yukino by the looks of it hasn't changed since she was a little girl.

Yukino looked right at me with a giant smile. She quickly ran towards me while yelling 'NATSUKI-NEE-CHAN.' Knowing Yukino yelling is a rare thing. She is usually quiet and shy.

She quickly hugged me when she was close enough.

I softly chuckled. "It's good to you again Yu-chan," I replied with a smile while returning her hug.

I looked up to see Haruka and Ahn with wide eyes and dropped jaws while Shizuru had more control of her facial expressions but I could see her eyes were widened a fraction.

Yukino pulled back a shy smile. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" I softly teased.

She lightly blushed and looked down towards the floor. I softly laid my hand on her head and rubbed her head like I used to when she was just a child. "No need to be embarrassed. It has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Yukino looked up with a smile and softly replied, "Yes, it has been a while."

"Anyways, I hear you have a girlfriend," I softly teased.

Her faced turned a few shades redder. "H-h-how do you..."

"Look behind you Yu-chan," I said with a smirk.

Yukino turned around and came face to face with Haruka.

"H-haruka-chan," Yukino stuttered.

Haruka had a confused face, "Yukino you never scream except when we-"

Haruka got cut off when Yukino put her hand on Haruka's mouth. She looked over her shoulder at me with a heavy blush.

"I'm sorry Haruka what were you about to say," I said while cracking my knuckles. "By the sounds of it. It seems that you have deflowered my little cousin." I said with an angry voice while inside I was trying not laugh on the look on both Haruka's and Yukino's face.

"N-no Na-chan. We ha-haven't done th-that y-yet," Yukino said a stutter.

"Yet?" I questioned.

Her face went a little redder while Haruka's face paled.

I couldn't stop myself but laugh at their faces. My sides started to cramp. I could hear a few giggles behind me and a giggle to my left.

"Don't worry Yu-chan and Haruka. I was just teasing. Just make sure that you take care of Yukino, Haruka."

Haruka nodded.

"Congrats for finding a girlfriend Yukino."

"Th-thank you," Yukino replied shyly.

I felt a pull on my right sleeve. I looked to see Alyssa tugging.

"I'm starting to get hungry Nee-chan," she said shyly while I could hear her stomach softly growling.

"Okay, we'll go have some food," I softly replied. I looked towards Yukino and her group. "Yukino would you and your friends like to join us."

"Actually we already ate but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you," Yukino replied while the others nodded their heads.

"Great," I said while looking at the others and my gaze lingered a little more on Shizuru. Hopefully I can get to know Shizuru a little bit more.

**Hey, DA here. I know that all of you are saying FINALLY for Shizuru coming into the picture. The next will be the gang hanging out in the cafeteria and some flirting going on between our favorite couple.**

**Omake:**

**D: Hey everyone. Shizuru and Natsuki cannot be here for this omake because well they are a little busy if you know what I mean. *Wiggle eyebrows* They don't know that I'm doing a short omake since I didn't want to interrupt them. But with me is Haruka, Ahn, and Yukino. Hey guys, how are you?**

**H: I'm doing quite finch.**

**Y: She means fine.**

**H: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**

**A: Yeah, I'm sure that's what you meant.**

**H: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEN?**

**Y: *Sigh* It's mean Haruka-chan.**

**A + H: *bickering***

**D: I agree with Natsuki when she said they act like a married couple.**

**Y: *Nodding***

**D: Well, since Ahn and Haruka won't be continuing with us. I will say fair well to all. DA out.**

**A + H: Goodbye everyone. *Continued bickering***

**Y + D: *Shaking head***


	7. Getting to know Shizuru

**AN: Just going to do Shizuru's POV from seeing Natsuki after Natsuki knocked Shizuru down. I am not going to go through the conversation since it will probably bore you than it will be back to the present time.**

_Shizuru's_ _POV_

'Ow, what hit me,' I thought to myself looking up to see who hit me.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or if what I see is true. Not sure if she was an angel or a goddess.

Long midnight black hair, so dark that you could see a dark blue sheen to her hair. Mesmerizing green eyes that looked like emeralds, a small scar on her right eye which somehow enhances her eyes, and pink plump lips that seemed kissable. 'Wait, why am I thinking her lips are kissable.'

The angel quickly got to her feet and offered her hand to me and apologized for knocking me over. I put my hand on hers and felt a slight tingle which was almost unnoticeable.

'Her hand is warm and soft. Too bad my hand can't keep holding hers.'

**AN: Here's Shizuru's POV of Natsuki now to the actual chapter which is of course in Natsuki's POV.**

**Chapter 6: Getting to know Shizuru**

We quickly got in line to get food which consisted of pretty much a little of everything from hamburgers, hotdogs, fries, and different kinds of salads and sandwiches. I grabbed a hamburger with some fries, milk for Duran and bottle of water. Finding a table that could seat all of us which wasn't a hard thing to finds since there were few people in the cafeteria.

I sat down between Shizuru and Alyssa. Starting on my side there was Shizuru, me, Alyssa, Nao, Mai, and Nina. On the other side was Yukino, Haruka, Ahn, Reito, Nagi, Chie and Aoi. Everyone digged in except me who put Duran on the table between Shizuru and I.

"So Shizuru is this your first year at Fuuka," I asked as I picked up a fry and laid it in front of Duran and filled a bowl full of milk and also laid it in front of him. He took a drink before nibbling on the fry. I took a fry for myself eating it before Shizuru answered.

"Yes but I'm entering as a second year student," Shizuru replied softly stroking Duran as she did.

I smiled when Duran nuzzled into her hand. "So am I. Nina and Alyssa are first years while everyone else is entering as second years. Maybe we'll have some classes together besides Combat class. Do you practice in any weapon combat?"

"That would be nice to have you in some of my classes. It would be nice to see a familiar face and yes I do. I use a naginata but I don't think I'm that good even though I've practiced ever since I was little," Shizuru replied with a small blush.

"Let me worry about that. I'll let you know what you say is true or if you give yourself little credit," I replied with a soft smile.

Shizuru nodded, "Okay."

"Have you tried any other weapons?"

"I tried archery but it didn't work out," Shizuru said with an embarrassed blush.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don't I tutor you on archery. Either you had a crappy teacher or the bow you were using wasn't right for you."

"I would like that," Shizuru said with a smile.

"Good. Anyways why don't we ask each other questions like that game humans play."

"Oh, you mean 20 questions."

"Yeah, that's the one. You can go first."

Shizuru nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, I guess it's silver," I replied with a thoughtful expression. "What's yours?"

"Purple. Favorite animal?"

"You're looking at him. Duran's a wolf and I have always loved wolves. I'm not sure why but I guess it's because they are loyal animals," I replied while stroking Duran's head while giving him another fry. "And you?"

"Snakes."

"Really?" I asked. Surprised by her answer.

"Yes. I'm not sure myself why I do. But I've always been fascinated about snakes," Shizuru replied with a small blush.

"Do have a pet snake?"

"No, I don't have any sort of pet but I always wanted to name my pet Kiyohime."

"Kiyohime? As in the Kiyohime that turned into a serpent while crossing the river to go after the priest Archin?" I asked while lifting my right eyebrow.

"You know of the story of Kiyohime?" Shizuru asked.

"Not a lot but I know of the basic knowledge of Kiyohime but not in great detail," I said shrugging.

"Ah, not many know of it. I'm surprised that you know as much as you do though," she said with a smile.

I softly chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliments."

"Oh, um, uh, I-I-I d- didn't m-mean t-to. . ." Shizuru stuttered with a adorable blush.

I smiled and laid my hand on hers. "It's alright Shizuru. I was just teasing."

"Oh," she whispered looking down at the table with that same blush.

I put my hand underneath her chin and softly lifted her head, "You shouldn't look down especially with those beautiful eyes," I softly whispered so only Shizuru could hear.

Before she could reply I heard a wolfishly whistle and "Yeah, go Na-chan," I heard Nao say.

Before I looked away I saw Shizuru's blush darken.

I faced Nao to see a smirk. I smirked inside before I replied, "Shouldn't you be sucking my sister's face or something else productive."

Nao's face blushed a deep crimson which oddly matched her hair.

"N-NEE-CHAN," Alyssa yelled with a blush that matched that of a tomato.

I laughed when I saw their faces and everyone else joined in. I quickly stole a look towards Shizuru to see her softly laughing behind her left hand.

My face softened when I saw her eyes twinkle. I don't know why my heart feels like it's going to burst when I look into her eyes or how my heart flutters or skips a beat when I see her smile or when I see that rosy hue on her cheek.

I'm not sure how I know but I believe I just found _the one_.

We stayed in the cafeteria for another hour before we said our goodbyes to Yukino, Haruka, Ahn, and Shizuru hoping we will have some classes besides combat class the next day. I hope to get at least a few classes with Shizuru so I could get to know her even more.

I found out while I was talking to Shizuru that she is seeing someone **(1) **who is also going to Fuuka. I was a little down when I heard that but I was hoping that I could possibly get together with her later on when I get to know her more. But, as long as she's with someone who makes her happy than I am happy for her.

To us lycanthropes, our mate can be anything that they want us to be whether it's as a friend, sister or brother, or as a mate all that we care about is for our _Electus_**(2)**to be happy.

In my heart I know that my _Electus _is Shizuru.

**(1) Yes Shizuru is with someone but don't worry about it since I have a few ideas of what to do with that someone. I want to know who you think it's going to be. It's an easy guess.**

**(2) Electus means The Chosen One or just Chosen in Latin**

**AN: Hey everyone. It's DA, so sorry for the long wait but life has literally been a bitch. This is not as long as my other chapters but I thought it was a good ending of the chapter. Next chapter will also be short probably shorter than this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. DA out.**

**Omake:**

**D: Well, this was fun.**

**N: Yeah, but you took for bloody ever.**

**D: True. But just like everyone else I have a life to live unlike you.**

**N: What does that supposed to mean?**

**D: I mean that you have no life unless it revolves around your games, mayo, or Shizuru.**

**N: I'm not a mayo addict. I cut down.**

**D: *nods* That is true which is surprising.**

**N: Why you little-**

**D: *smirks* SHIZURU, NATSUKI WANTS TO EAT YOUUUUUUUUU!**

**N: W-wha-**

**S: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *glomps Natsuki***

**N: Shizuru, no not there, NOT THEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**

**D: Um, wow. You do not need to know what's happening. It's even censored to me. Anyways, while they are busy I'll let you guys know I'll update as soon as I can. Later, DA out.**


End file.
